


simmer down

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day. Neji and Hinata spending some quiet cousin time before she goes out for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	simmer down

Neji walks into Hinata's room more out of habit than anything else. She isn't bothered by the creaking of the door opening or that he is sweaty bruised from Lee and Tenten's attentions.

Hinata is curled up on her bed knees drawn to her chin, painting her toes and Neji nods at the shimmering blue. Walking further into the room he smells lavender.

"I told you not to light candles in your room." He's not looking at her, but instead at the candles near the drawn curtains of her window. They were fourteen and the room nearly caught fire.

He takes a seat on the bed, and Hinata nods at him. "I know."

Glancing toward his cousin, she smiles at him, and points to the calendar on the far side of the room. "Girl's night."

Neji nods, lips pursed and wipes the sweat from his nose. His eyes roam the room searching for the fire extinguisher he'd placed near her bed, just in case the curtains do catch fire.

Glancing back at Hinata he sees her finishing up the last toenail before moitioning for him to hand her the small fan on her nightstand. Neji reaches over, passing it to her and listening as she flips the switch and the quiet buzz of the fan begins.

He exhales, moving over to her window and drawing the curtains back, he opens the window. The light breeze makes the flames of the candles flicker, but they remain lit.

There is laughter to his right and Neji removes the hand scratching his neck when Hinata grins at him. He rubs the bruised spot absently before eyeing the phone on her bed when he hears it vibrate.

Grimacing, Neji watches her phone light up and hears the familiar tune of her ringtone. She's blushing, and he can see her wince when his cheek twitches.

Neji doesn't know what to make of Hinata's behavior and resists the urge to call an ambulance when he sees her shaking before answering her phone.

She mouths Gaara and Neji frowns, turning to walk out of the room. He's squinting at her, judging Gaara for calling so late and Kiba for not doing his job correctly.

Hinata giggles and he hears the static laughter over the phone.

Neji shakes his head, making plans to speak with Hanabi about blonde boys, with their big dreams and blue eyes and how they throw you into the arms of another.

Before closing the door he takes one last glance at the candles, the flames are snuffed leaving wisps, faint smoke trails in the air.


End file.
